erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay
Simon Cowell vs Gordan Ramsay is the thirty-third installment of ERBParodies. It features X-Factor judge, Simon Cowell, battling against chef, Gordon Ramsay. It was released December 13, 2013. Cast Nathan Provost as Gordon Ramsay (audio) Justin Buckner as Gordon Ramsay (video) VideoGameRapBattles as Simon Cowell (audio) Froggy as Simon Cowell (video) Lyrics 'Simon Cowell:' Time to spit rhymes so fiery, you'll be letting out a howl, Cause this pissy chef is about to get some one-on-one time with Simon Cowell! You can't cook shit, even if it's literally a big steaming pile of turds! You're from Shakespeare's hometown, but you're terrible with words! I'm rich and influential, you can't buy me, calm your racket! Why are you yelling at chefs when you couldn't even win a black jacket? I fucking hate you and all your shows because it's just an act, your, Rhymes suck, but I got what it takes, I guess you could say I have the X Factor! 'Gordon Ramsay:' JP, open Hell's Kitchen, it's time to smash in this asshole's jaw, What the fuck are you doing, Syco? Your rhymes are fucking raw! Oh, I've seen your shows, you're not a judge, you're a first-class whiner, Get your act together, dick-face, this isn't a fucking fast food diner! I've written tons of books and been on shit-tons of shows! Red or black? Pfft, it's not like I'd expect you to fucking know! You married a make-up artist? What the fuck is wrong with your face? Evidently, Britain's got talent, just not in your case! 'Simon Cowell:' What in the bloody hell was that? That was dreadful, my god! Not to mention you go apeshit over one raw piece of cod! I don't mean to be rude, but your rhymes are utter trash. Calm your ass, you don't need to yell 24/7, you'll still earn cash! Shut up, Whore-don Ramsay, and for God's sake, quit your bitchin'. Quit trying to rap, just grab a tampon and get back to the kitchen! Your restaurants don't have such great reviews, uh-oh! And your raps are just so damn awful, even Paula would say no! 'Gordon Ramsay:' Me, awful? You can't even tell if someone can't sing! If I can fall off a cliff and live, your rhymes won't do a fucking thing! By the end, you'll be ill, no Divo, understood? Go back to banging fat Susan with your little piece of wood! You say you're better than me but I must make a correction! How can anyone speak positively of you? You created One Direction! Now that you have been defeated by the one and only Gordon Ramsay! PISS OFF, GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU'RE DONE, OKAY!? Poll Who Won? Simon Cowell Gordon Ramsay Trivia *This rap battle shows Matt Groening keeping food from burning. *Simon Cowell's background is of his old show that he judged on American Idol. *In Simon's background, you will see some of the old rappers, such as Jack the Ripper. Category:Nathan Provost Category:Gordon Ramsay Category:VideoGameRapBattles Category:Simon Cowell Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies 33 Category:Froggy Category:Justin Buckner Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:S